The Legend Without a Name
by AirStriker23
Summary: The story of a boy who gets tangled in a war between brothers and his story continues to the new generation reigniting the war.


The Legend without a name

"Dad can you tell me what's in this scroll?" said the boy.  
"Yes daddy tell us, is it a story?" asked the younger sister.  
The father laughs a little and looks at them "Sure, have a seat."  
The kids sat in front of him, closely, and looked focused at the scroll.  
"Why doesn't it have a name written on it?" and the dad replies with a smile,  
"It holds a legend without a name" the children widened their eyes and asked:  
"How can it not have a name?" the father replied  
"It goes by many names but you can decide its name after you read it", so they asked  
"Did you read it before?" asked the daughter.  
"Yes I did, and it's a true legend and it will change your view on life and me" they looked at each other and thought how could that be.

The father started to read:

It all began in an ancient time, there were two great lands in a constant war, they both had a leading village and other villages with their own traits. Some had the trait of armor, creating the best armor they could, others had the trait of food, with the cleanest rivers and freshest food in the land, some had the best swordsmen with strong reflexes and bodies, sharpest of minds and the speed of lightning and many other villages that have not been told yet existed." The son was interested more than he normally was and he felt something was calling him to the story. "These two lands were lead by two brothers, one who was aiming for peace and the other for power. They were like best of friends when they were young, but as they grew up, greed corrupted the younger one and made him what he was but the war soon ended when the elders son's main village got destroyed.

Many years after that incident a young man travelled the road of the fallen land named Seraf and lead by Arman the older brother, the young man travelled for days, he wore a torn brown cloak covering only his right side's back and a hood, dark blue long sleeved shirt, black pants and converse like shoes. He carried an old sword passed down from his father, walking the dangerous road ahead. Soon he was passing by a girl with brown, curly and long hair , green eyes and a gorgeous face, she was wearing a long dress and a bit torn short sleeved shirt. She noticed him coming towards her and got a bit anxious, looking at him with fear.

He noticed and he took the hood off and smiled saying "Good day", she was shocked a bit for seeing his blonde short hair and gun metal blue eyes.  
"G-Good day to you too." she replied a bit embarrassed for her reaction at the beginning  
"Do you live close by?" he asked with a calm voice looking at her in the eyes admiring her face and hair  
"Yes, I live in a village near from here.." she replied her with a smile.  
"Thank you, mind if I ask for your name, young lady?" she blushes a little and replies  
"M-My name is Elena, what about yours?", then he replied  
"My name is Daniel, nice to meet you" he lifts her arm a little and kisses her hand with respect. "Do you need some help?" and as she looked at the wooden boxes with strawberries, she replied shyly "Yeah, I could use some help if you don't mind" and looked down embarrassed  
"It's fine, I don't mind helping people in need", then she replied "T-Thank you a lot" and then she bows thanking for the help. They picked up the boxes and went towards her village on top of a hill. All you could see was only the top of the church, they walked a bit further and Daniel could see some black smoke, he put the boxes down and ran too see what's going on.  
"D-Daniel what's wrong?" shouted Elena and ran towards him as she sees the village burning.

In shock, she dropped the box. "Elena, stay close to me, OK?" he took her hand and saw her face, she was pale and her eyes widened  
"Let's go." said Daniel running towards the village.

"What the hell happened?" said Daniel as he looked around at the burning village.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said a man standing on top of a building looking down at them.  
"Who are you?" asked Daniel looking angry at him.  
"... and what have you done to the villagers?" shouted Elena holding her tears.  
"They are right there-" points at a building and it collapses, behind it are some of the villagers including her mother with some thugs guarding them.  
"You slime, why would you do this?!" she gave him a look with anger filling her eyes.  
"First off, my name is Dorak and I came here to resupply me and only me-" as archers start appearing on the burning roofs all aiming at them. "You're such a weak person, you need a group of people to do the dirty work for you.." said Daniel smirking at him.  
"OK, hot-shot. If you're so-ooo stro-oo-ng, then why don't you save the day?" he starts laughing and his gang too "I was hoping you'd say that and- Want to know something? I need only 10 seconds to take you all out." He says as he gives Dorak a confident look.  
"Daniel, what are you going to do?" she looked worried at him. "I'll be fine, just close your eyes" and she does as Daniel starts counting "3…2…1." He takes out his sword and moves faster than they could react and starts cutting them one by one, after he unarmed the archers he cut Dorak's sword-hilt and some of his armor "9 seconds flat." Dorak is shocked an has Daniel's blade at his neck "H-How in hell did you did you disarm my men and get to me in 9 seconds?!" Dorak was biting his teeth together in anger "It's called training, something you don't do and also- I never let my guard down" Daniel gets the sword closer to his neck "Leave before I change my mind and cut you down" Dorak does as told and leaves with his men.

"That was amazing" Elena shouts as she hugs Daniel "It was nothing." he says as he pats her head.  
"Go to your mother, I'll untie the other villagers.." Elena said 'Yes.' with tears in her eyes. Elena unties her mother and they immediately hug, Daniel untied the other villagers and watched them hug as well.  
"Thank you so much young man!" said Elena's mother.

"My name is Daniel" he says as he bows.  
"My name is Angelica, a pleasure to meet you but I hoped in better circumstances.." she looks at the burning buildings and Daniel says "It's just my job" giving out a a big smile and scratches the back of his head "If there is anything we could do to repay you for this just tell us, please."  
Everyone gathered around him as he continued "Well, I'm searching for some people and your daughter is one of them."  
Angelica looks surprised "Have you met her before?" and he replies  
"No, it's just that I need her for an important matter that I can not tell you about unfortunately-" and she was hesitating to answer until she decided.  
"I want to go with him." said Elena with a strong voice.  
"E-Elena are you sure?" asked her mother worried.  
"I'll be fine." she said smiling.  
"But you don't know why he wants you to go with him." but Daniel replies with a calm warm face:  
"You can also come, all of you." he gazed at everyone.


End file.
